A series of urinal-toilets are fitted in offices, malls, multiplexes, institutions, schools, colleges, bus stands, railway stations, air ports, commercial complexes, stadia and other public places for public use. Most of the urinals-toilets have manual flushing systems like push button, trigger, pull chain, etc. Now a day's laser or infrared sensor operated flushes is also used in the places of high commercial value and importance like shopping malls, airports, multiplexes, etc.
In general public places sometimes do stink and un-clean urinals-toilets are the common observations which make the user of these urinals-toilets to avoid its uses, or to use it reluctantly in case of urgency. The reasons of not flushing the urinals-toilets and its limitations may be many, for example:                1. Un-availability of water.        2. Non-operational flush/system.        3. Manually operated and Tap fitted urinal-toilet may lead to wastage of water, as person using doesn't bother to make extra effort to close the tap/knob fitted in the wall. Faulty tap may leads to continuous wastage of water.        4. Ignorance and lethargy for flushing urinal-toilets on the user parts, even in case of pushbutton or trigger type flushes.        5. High-tech flushing system using infrared/laser sensing devises is expensive and require regular maintenance and operational expenses, which cannot be affordable in all cases. And may be stolen or damaged in various cases of public toilets where no supervision is available.        6. It is a known fact that the public urinal-toilets are unhygienic and replete with germs, and so are flush handles, which gets transferred to the person who touches the flush handle. In addition many people who use a public urinals-toilets flush do not wash their hands prior to leaving, which results in spreading the germs to doorknobs and other objects, such as the paper dispensers, soap dispensers, etc. Therefore it is desirable and expected by the user of urinal-toilets to automatic-regular-compulsory and un-intentionally flushing without his/her any direct hand contact.        
Public awareness of personal hygiene and water conservation issues over the last several years has caused manufacturers of sanitary facility and hygiene devices to develop automatic actuators for sanitary facilities such as toilets and urinals. One purpose of such devices is to automatically control the amount of flush water used to eliminate waste and in the process eliminate human contact with the surfaces that may contain disease spreading bacteria. Most of the present day toilets and urinal flush devices for sanitary facilities are operated by a water control valve which includes a manually operable flush handle adapted to be gripped and moved by a user. However, those manually operated valve actuation devices have many problems for e.g. use of such manually operated flush can lead to diseases thus users avoid to touch/use the flush button. Therefore, the sanitary facility may remain un-flushed which increases the unsanitary conditions, and fouling the atmosphere in the facility. Also, a large volume of water is wasted every time a user flushes a standard toilet. Hence, there is a need for an automatic flushing apparatus which can flush the right amount of water and avoid any need of human contact with the surface of urinal-toilet thus achieving the advantage of conserving water as well as maintaining personal hygiene. At the same time is low cost and affordable to all in terms of its maintenance and operation.
A flush urinal-toilet is a urinal-toilet that disposes of human waste by using water to flush it through a drainpipe to another location.
The bibliographic data of each of the relevant documents has been presented below with appropriate comments indicating the similarity of the cited prior art with the present invention. The closest prior art to the present invention is given below:
Reference may be made to Patent DE462517, 1928 entitled “Abtrittspülvorrichtung with flushing valve and flushing water from flowing through the piston cylinder, through which, under the pressure of the flushing water by means of a knit of the seat is folded up aengeuebertragung” wherein Abtrittspülvonichtung with purge valve and one of the flushing water flowing through piston cylinder, through which, under the pressure of the rinse water, by means of a linkage of the seat transfer is folded is described. The invention relates to an Abtrittspülvor device with flush valve and one of the flushing water flowing through the piston cylinder, by which under the pressure of rinse water by means of a folded linkage the seat. This patent discloses an automatic flusher with piston-cylinder arrangement connected to the toilet seat via spring. The cylinder has an inlet and drain port, the piston moved down in the cylinder from the top inlet port which opens to below the drain opening port in cylinder for automatic flushing of water in toilet bowl. The patent doesn't disclose the dual-valve pipe mechanism for automatic flushing of water.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,499A, 1977 wherein a “Commode flushing control apparatus” is described. Control apparatus used in connection with commodes automatically moves a trip lever for flushing the commode and includes a member adapted to be connected to the trip lever for moving between an initial position and a flushing position to cause the trip lever to raise a drain valve to its open position. A spring moves the member to its flushing position, and a person-operated device causes energy to be stored in the spring and releases subsequently the energy from the spring to move the member toward its flushing position. A latching device connected to the member connects releasable the member and the trip member for moving it and the valve against the force of water pressure acting on the valve until the water pressure equals the force applied by the spring after sufficient water discharge. As a result, the spring commences again to move the member after the sufficient water discharge has taken place to release the latching device so that the member becomes free of the trip lever and the flushing mechanism can complete its normal flushing operation. This patent discloses a body weight operated flushing mechanism. In this mechanism, when a person sits on the toilet seat or stands on a platform located near the toilet a rod gets rotated to move a lever which lifts the floating drain valve to flush water from the water tank. The cited invention does not disclose the dual-valve pipe activation mechanism.
The cited documents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,499A and DE462517A) disclose automatic float valve type toilet flusher but none of them reveal the mechanism used for controlling the flow and drainage of water by using dual-valve pipe mechanism as disclosed in present invention. Also, no prior art document has been retrieved which mentioned the use of a device or an attachment which can be connected in line with the pipe through which water flows into the toilet or urinal.
However, there are many automatic flusher in prior art relates to use of the weight load/pressure of the person using the Urinal-toilet for automatic operating of the flush without having any direct hand contact but the present invention discloses an automatic flusher with dual-valve pipe mechanism actuated by a mechanical platform. The pipe consists of bulged portion acting as a temporary water reservoir with the cross section of inlet and outlet of the pipe in conformance with the shape mutually connected inlet and outlet Dual-valves. These Valves move simultaneously to control the flow of water in to or out of the temporary water reservoir in response to the use of platform for automatic flushing of water in urinal.
A novel design and construction is proposed to develop a dual-valve fitted flush system with a mechanical platform, which can be fitted-retrofitted to any water pipe used for flushing the urinal-toilet, by automatically depositing a specified or measured quantity/volume of water in to the flush system for flushing the urinal-toilets after uses.